Destiny's Bonds
by everlasting.snow
Summary: Sequel to 'Twilight Wishes'. Sakura and Syaoran both think that life is perfect now that Black Hope is gone. What happens when Syaoran's mother calls him back to Hong Kong to fufill his destiny? SS
1. Chapter 1

Destiny's Bonds 

Hey! Welcome to the sequel of 'Twilight Wishes'! I haven't got the whole plot planned out right now, which means that I'm practically making up the whole thing from the top of my head. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any other anime.

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Twilight Wishes'. Sakura and Syaoran both think that life is perfect now that Black Hope is gone. What happens when Syaoran's mother calls him back to Hong Kong to 'fulfill his destiny'?

Chapter 1 

(A/n: This is two years later by the way. The guys have already turned seventeen and the girls are turning seventeen this year.)

A girl with waist length auburn brown hair ran past everyone on the street, her long hair flying behind her and glistening in the bright sunlight. Her emerald green eyes gleamed with brightness like no one has ever seen before.

She ran past the school gates and jumped into the arms of an amber-eyed boy.

"Syaoran!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.

Syaoran Li was no longer cold and emotionless anymore, but talkative and very socializing.

Behind a tree stood Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's childhood best friend and Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin. Tomoyo stood there holding a video camera in hand and filming their every move.

Tomoyo suddenly let out a squeal.

"They are so kawaii!" she jumped up and down.

"Ssh!" hissed Meiling. "They'll hear you!"

She glanced up again to where Sakura and Syaoran were, but they were gone.

"Where did they go?"

"Looking for us?" asked a voice behind them.

"No. Of course not!" replied Tomoyo quickly, hiding the video camera behind her back. "Why would we be looking for you?"

"No reason," Syaoran replied. "But it just so happens we were looking for you."

Meiling's ruby coloured eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. "Why?"

"Don't think we didn't see your video camera, Tomoyo," said Sakura. "I know you better than that."

Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged glances and Tomoyo laughed weakly.

"R – really? Well if you really knew me well, you'll know that I stopped video taping last year!"

Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Oh really?" she smirked at Syaoran. "What do you think, Syaoran? Do we have a liar on our hands?"

"Definitely," he replied with an identical smirk on his face. "What should we do with them?"

"What we normally do," said Sakura evilly.

"NOOO!" shrieked Tomoyo and Meiling and lots of people around the school yard turned to face them.

"What?" snapped Meiling. "Turn right around all of you. There's nothing going on here!"

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Ready Sakura?"

"Ready."

"Let's go!"

The two of them advanced forwards, towards Tomoyo and Meiling.

The two girls screamed and ran away.

"You'll never catch me!" screamed Tomoyo, looking behind her.

Suddenly she banged into someone.

"Oww..."

"Don't I get an apology?" asked the boy with midnight coloured hair and azure eyes.

"Sorry Eriol," said Tomoyo hurriedly and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's much better. What's the rush?"

Tomoyo pointed to the running figure of Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura reached them and Tomoyo hid behind Eriol.

"Hi Sakura!" said Eriol gleefully.

"Hi," she replied sweetly. "I have some business to attend to so would you please move aside?"

"Of course!" said Eriol, stepping to the side.

Tomoyo froze and stared at Sakura, then at Eriol and ran away as fast as she could.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HIIRAGASAWA!" she called behind her, but Eriol merely laughed.

"Thanks Eriol," said Sakura, running after Tomoyo.

"No problem," he smiled.

"Meiling!" shouted Syaoran. "Come back here!"

"No way!" she shouted back.

She turned her head backwards to stick her tongue out at him and suddenly bashed into the tree and collapsed to the ground.

She rubbed her head.

"What's a stupid tree doing in the middle of my pathway?" she asked herself.

Just then Tomoyo rammed into her.

"Oww..." Tomoyo muttered. "Oh hi Meiling!"

"Hello..." she replied quietly. "Is Sakura still chasing you?"

"I'm not sure," said Tomoyo. "But I think I lost her."

"Syaoran's still chasing me, and speaking of him, there he is!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" both girls screamed at the same time and attempted to run away.

The key word there is attempted, but they couldn't.

No matter how hard they tried, something was pulling them from behind.

They turned around, but saw no one there.

"AAHHHHHHH!" they screamed again. "GHOSTS!"

Sakura jumped down from the tree, still holding onto each of their ponytails.

"BOO!" she cried.

And guess what they did. They screamed...again.

Syaoran rolled on the floor laughing so hard, clutching his stomach.

He kept laughing and pointing to the too girls who actually thought there was a ghost.

"Very funny," muttered Meiling dryly.

"Yes it was!" cried Sakura, laughing as well. "You should've seen your faces!"

"I was being sarcastic," replied Meiling.

But Sakura and Syaoran just kept laughing.

And laughing.

And laughing.

And laughing.

"OKAY!" shouted Tomoyo. "WE GET THE POINT!"

But they didn't stop laughing.

Meiling and Tomoyo just went dot eyed.

And they kept laughing.

"Let's just leave them there," whispered Meiling and they both crept off.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The bell soon rang and they still kept laughing. (A/n: I have no idea what I'm typing here...writer's block! Help me!)

Chiharu Mihara, one of their friends and classmates walked past.

"Hey Sakura?" she asked. "The bell rang just now."

But Sakura kept laughing and wouldn't stop.

"We should get to class," she continued.

She continued laughing.

"Sakura..." she said again, hoping to get a reaction.

But she got none.

"THAT'S IT SAKURA KINOMOTO! YOU ARE FORCING ME TO TAKE EXTREME MEASURES HERE!"

No reaction.

That was the last straw.

A bucket of icy cold water suddenly appeared from thin air and landed in Chiharu's hands.

Carefully, she tipped everything on top of Sakura's head.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, shivering.

Sakura and Syaoran both stopped laughing.

After one glance at the dripping wet Sakura, Syaoran cracked up all over again.

A bucket of water appeared in Sakura's hands as well.

She poured it all over Syaoran by 'accident'.

Syaoran went dot-eyed.

"Oh oops!" cried Sakura. "Did I just do that? I'm so sorry Syaoran – my hand just slipped!"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Like I believe you."

"WE HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!" shouted Chiharu.

"Oh yeah!" said Sakura. "You were the one who tipped water on me!"

Another bucket appeared in her hands.

"Time for revenge..." she laughed evilly and poured it's contents on Chiharu.

"Payback!" laughed Sakura sticking her tongue out.

"Thanks," Chiharu replied dryly. "I really needed that. NOW LET'S GET TO CLASS!"

: After school :

"Bye Tomoyo! See you tomorrow!" cried Sakura, waving to her.

"Ready to go?" asked Syaoran from behind Sakura.

"Yeah," she replied and followed him to the car.

"The Kinomoto Residence," he said to the driver.

The driver nodded.

Sakura and Syaoran had grown a great deal closer during the past two years.

They soon arrived outside Sakura's house.

"See you tomorrow, Syao-kun!" she said cheerfully to Syaoran and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye Sakura."

Sakura just waved and went into the house.

"Li Mansion please," he said to the driver again.

The driver nodded again.

"XIAO LANG!" cried Meiling as soon as she saw Syaoran getting out of the car.

"What?" he asked walking to the door and dropping his bag onto a table.

"Auntie Yelan called just before. She wants to speak to you."

"Okay. I'll call her back as soon as I get to my room."

Syaoran walked into his green room and flopped onto the bed.

He casually flicked his phone on and dialed his mother's number in.

"Yelan Li speaking," said the voice on the other line.

"Mother," Syaoran addressed her.

"Ah, Xiao Lang. I see you got Meiling's message."

"Yes Mother," he replied. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"What makes you think that I have something important to tell you? Can't I check up on my only son every once in a while?"

Syaoran sighed.

"But you never call for these things."

"There's a first time for everything," she replied calmly. "How is the Card Mistress? I supposed by now you've worked out who she is?"

"Yes Mother. She is fine."

"Good, good."

"What do you really want?"

"I need you to return to Hong Kong."

**TBC (To be continued)**

I've finally finished! Sorry, I was dragging on some bits in the story, I didn't know how to get to the point! Sorry! Review please. Did you like it? Was it bad? Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP!

Mystified (Yes I changed my name. I couldn't be bothered to type the longer one.)


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny's Bonds 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any other anime.

_Flashback from the previous chapter:_

"_There's a first time for everything," she replied calmly. "How is the Card Mistress? I supposed by now you've worked out who she is?"_

"_Yes Mother. She is fine."_

"_Good, good."_

"_What do you really want?"_

"_I need you to return to Hong Kong."_

**Chapter 2**

"B – but why?" asked a shocked Syaoran.

"Now is not the time to tell you, Xiao Lang, but you _must _return to Hong Kong," replied his mother.

"Will I be returning to Japan?"

Yelan frowned.

"I'm sorry Xiao Lang, but no. You will not be."

"But I have to!" he cried. "What about Sak – I mean my friends? What about the Card Mistress? You did say that I have to protect her."

"That is the past Xiao Lang. There is no need for you to stay there any longer."

Syaoran was devastated. He had finally felt true happiness ever since his father had died when he was small and it was just about to be taken away from him all over again.

"What you're truly upset revolves around a girl. Am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"I know how you feel Xiao Lang, but you must return to Hong Kong."

"Yes Mother."

"I will give you exactly two days to return. If you fail to come back, I will get you here by force. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother."

"Oh and before I forget, you must bring Meiling and Eriol back as well."

"Why them?"

"It is essential that they return as well, but all your questions will be answered in time."

"Yes Mother. Is that all?"

"Yes. I shall see you in two days."

And with that she hung up.

Syaoran rolled onto his side so that he faced his bedside table.

He looked at the photograph that stood there in a pretty frame.

On the right he saw himself, grinning into the camera with one arm wrapped around a girl with emerald eyes.

'_True happiness,'_ he thought.

He rolled over so that his back faced the picture.

'_With Sakura gone, there will be no true happiness for me._'

He sighed deeply and fell asleep.

:The next day:

Syaoran was depressed all day long, but no one really noticed except Sakura.

He still had to tell Eriol and Meiling about the news, but the hardest thing to do was tell Sakura.

Sakura noticed that Syaoran was acting really weirdly and walked up to him to ask him what was wrong.

Before she could ask, the bell rang and they had to go to their separate classes.

After a long session of maths and history, it was finally lunch.

As soon as the bell rang, dismissing them for lunch.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to her locker and basically threw all her books in and went off to find Syaoran.

He wasn't at the locker bay.

He wasn't at the classrooms either, so Sakura went to wait for him in the cafeteria.

There, she saw him talking very seriously to Eriol and Meiling. Not wanting to disrupt their discussion she took a seat and waited for them to finish.

"Are you frigging serious?" shrieked Meiling. "Auntie wants us to go back?"

Syaoran nodded gravely.

"And we're not returning either," he said.

Meiling's eyes filled with tears and she pushed past them and ran.

"I've got to find Tomoyo," said Eriol quietly and left as well, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

After seeing Eriol and Meiling leave, Sakura walked up to Syaoran.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes full of worry.

Instead of answering, Syaoran pulled her into a big hug.

Sakura gently hugged him back.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran still didn't let go, but he did reply.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said.

"W – What?" stuttered Sakura. "Why?"

"My mother said so, I have to go," he choked out.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears just as Meiling had done.

"When are you coming back?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I – I'm not," he replied, his voice breaking completely. "That's why for today and tomorrow you're going to stay by my side all the time, so we can spend all our time together as much as possible."

"W – What? You're leaving so soon?"

Syaoran nodded into her shoulder.

"Promise me you'll stay with me for the remaining two days I have left here."

"I promise," Sakura replied, making him smile slightly.

"Good," he said, letting her go, but held onto her hand. "Let's go and do something fun now. I'll get Wei to write a note to the principal that we are not feeling well or something."

Sakura smiled and let him lead her out.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura as soon as they left the school grounds.

"A quick stop at my place to tell Wei and then maybe the park or something," he replied.

"Okay," nodded Sakura.

They arrived outside Syaoran's mansion a while later and Sakura pressed the doorbell.

"Hello Master Li and Miss Sakura," bowed Wei and opened the door for them.

"Wei," said Syaoran. "Can you please write a note to our school principal excusing us for missing school today and tomorrow?"

"Of course, Master Li."

"Xie xie." (Thank-you in Chinese)

"Come on in Sakura."

Syaoran pulled on her hand and took her upstairs.

"What are we doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I'm just going to chuck my bag in my room and then we can leave. You can leave your bag here if you like."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're sleeping over tonight," he grinned evilly. "And tomorrow night as well."

"Touya's going to kill me!" shrieked Sakura.

"Correction – He's going to kill me," said Syaoran. "If you get into trouble, blame it on me. It was my idea after all."

"All right..." said Sakura, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Okay," said Syaoran, taking her hand once more. "Let's go."

They went back downstairs and said goodbye to Wei and left for the park.

It was a sunny day. No clouds were out and the birds were singing in the trees.

"Let's go on a picnic!" exclaimed Sakura. "But we don't have food and stuff..."

Syaoran used his magic and summoned up a picnic basket.

"We do now," he smirked.

Sakura smiled.

"Now we need to find a place to sit down."

"Follow me," said Syaoran, leading her to the place that he took her before. (A/n: This is in 'Twilight Wishes'. I'm pretty sure you'd remember it.)

Next to the lake, the trees cast their shadows over the grass, making it a cool and shady place to sit – absolutely perfect for a picnic. The water in the lake was a deep blue and was very still, which made it look very tranquilizing and peaceful.

"This is perfect," sighed Sakura and flopped herself on the grass, lying on her back. "It's quite and peaceful without the usual people chattering." (A/n: Remember; only they know how to get to that side of the lake.)

Suddenly a very evil plan popped into Syaoran's head.

"Say, Sakura," he said. "It's quite a hot day today. Aren't you a little hot?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I guess," she replied, not knowing the little plan forming in Syaoran's mind. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Why don't we get a closer look at the lake? We might be able to spot some fish in it."

'_Okay,_' thought Syaoran. '_That was a really lame suggestion, but Sakura's so dense that she wouldn't realize what I'm about to do...hehehe..._'

"Umm...sure!" said Sakura getting up and walking to the lakeside.

"It's really peaceful isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah sure is," said Syaoran. "But not anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura suspiciously, just before Syaoran pushed her in.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, her head bobbled up and down in the water. "THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY LI!" she shouted as Syaoran started to laugh.

"It's really cold in here," she said rubbing her shoulders. "Help me up will you?"

Syaoran ceased his laughing a little and offered her a hand, which she willing took to help her up.

Instead of getting out of the water, she jerked her hand back, pulling Syaoran in as well.

A few moments later, Syaoran's head popped up from under the surface of the water.

"Revenge," said Sakura, rubbing her hands together evilly. "Is sweet."

"Brr..." said Syaoran. "It is cold here."

"Serves you right for pushing me in the water in the first place!" said Sakura.

Syaoran just splashed her.

"Hey!" she cried out in mock anger and splashed him back.

For the next hour or so, they spent their time playing and splashing in the water. (A/n: Very immature, I know.)

Syaoran made to get out of the water, but Sakura just grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere," she said.

"That's not fair," he pouted.

"Of course it is!"

"Fine. Then I get to tickle you," said Syaoran, advancing towards her.

Sakura screamed and ran away.

Pretty soon, Syaoran caught up to her.

"Shield!" cried Sakura, protecting herself.

"Hey! No magic allowed!"

"It is now," said Sakura.

"Come on," said Syaoran. "It's getting late. We should be getting out now before we catch hypothermia."

"Okay," said Sakura, getting up onto the lakeside.

"Fiery," she said quietly. "Dry our clothes."

The fire spirit appeared and flew around them, drying their clothes nearly instantly.

"That's better."

"Hmm...Let's eat. Then we can get back before it's too dark."

"Okay," replied Sakura, grabbing a sandwich. "Where do you want to go tomorrow?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How bout the beach with everyone?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Syaoran replied. "Come on, we should get back."

Syaoran stood up and offered a hand to Sakura and pulled him up.

"Wait a moment," said Sakura, pulling out her cell phone. "I need to call Dad."

She dialed in the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Kinomoto Residence," came the reply.

"Dad, I'm staying over at a friend's house tonight and tomorrow night. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine. Whom are you staying with?"

"I'm staying over at Syaoran's. But tell onii-chan that I'm over at Tomoyo's okay? I don't want him to blow it at me."

Fujitaka laughed.

"Okay. Bye Sakura."

"Bye."

She turned off her phone.

"Okay, let's go."

TBC 

Sorry for the long update! I can't use this computer much anymore, since my dad and brother always want to go on and my other computer doesn't have the requirements to do stuff like these. Thanks to all my reviewers!

Mystified


End file.
